How My Love Came To Be
by ausllybear13
Summary: Kellie didn't know what to expect I mean she was used to it anyways but what happens when a special guy named Riker helps her. She knows now that this is the story of how her love came to be. (NOT AN A&A STORY, SORRY!) rated T to be safe. Kellie/Riker love story. GIVE IT A TRY PLEASE :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys it's ausllybear13 with a new story that Kellie (you all know her, she is my best friend if you don't know already) wrote by herself all I did was edit the spelling errors that she made at the end. She is pretty good at writing I I may say so myself but no hate/flame ok guys? This is her first story ever so please read, review, and hopefully like. This is her Riker/Kellie love story. SORRY FOR THE CATIGORY WE NEEDED ONE FOR THIS SO YEA GIVE IT A TRY.**

**-NOT AN AUSTIN AND ALLY FIC-**

**Disclaimer: she owns her self but no one else at all and she owns the plot. I own nothing this is all her story.**

(Kellies POV)  
It was another boring day at school. "Hey Kellie" Casey said coming over to me. "I'm having a party tonight at my house, your coming right?" Casey is my best friend she has been for years.

"I don't know." I hesitentley said. I don't think this party will go down very well.

"Oh come on Riker will be there!" she said trying to convince me. Riker lynch was Ross Lynch's older brother. Not to mention I've had a crush on Riker since forever!

"Ok I guess." I looked down trying to hide my exitement. Y'know the feeling of butterflies that you get when you're nervous or exited? Yea that's basically what I feel around him all the time.

"GREAT!" she said a little to loud. She knows Riker will be there of course because Ross is there (Ross is Casey's boyfriend).

**AFTER SCHOOL**

(Still Kellies POV)

I was at Caseys party. I was sitting alone as usual. I had a half full cup of beer when Casey ran up with Ross.

"Riker's here, Riker's here!" she yelled with excitement. I was coing to puke; I was so nervous.

"Yeah and I told him that your date bailed on you so he's going to be here to keep you compony any minute." Ross added with a happy smile. He was happy that I liked Riker and he wanted ys together as much as Casey did. My heart skipped a beat when Riker walked up to me. Casey and Ross were all ready long gone doing who knows what.

"Hey there." Riker smirked. 'Play it cool Kellie, play it cool.' My conscience reminded me.

"H-h-hi." I stuttered trying not to look or sound too nervous. God why do I do that around him?!

He sat down on the couch next to me when Andrew comes up to me, he knows that I'm drunk.

**(A/N: Ok so here it gets a little T rated I think)**

"Hey Kellie your coming with me to show me a good time." He said as he was grabing my arm trying to pull me into a bedroom. When next thing I know Riker's in his face.

"Let her go she's not your sextoy!" Riker snarled, by this time Andrew was already trying to unzip my pants. When Riker saw what Andrew was trying to do Riker punched him in the face.

"THAT IS NOT HOWYOU TREAT WOMAN YOU ASSHOLE!" Riker yelled. At that point everyone at the party was looing at us. Riker noticed everyone looking at him and he grabed me by the hand. "Lets go" he mumbled pulling me out of the house. Casey noticed too.

"Wait up, where you guys going?" She asked confused. She hadn't seen what had happened before.

"I'm taking Kellie home, okay?" he mentioned before exiting with me to his car.  
We were silent for a long time since he started driving. "who was that jerk?!" he asked obviously still mad.

"He's my exboyfriend, he sorta does that a lot." I say barely above a wisper.  
"Do you just let him do that to you?!" I was still silent. he pulled the car over and looked out the window.

"...Kellie why?" He choked out.

"I-I- I don't know." I whispered.

Riker just looked at me for a bit and finally spoke up. "You know people care about you, I care about you...a lot."

He pulled me into his arms and lightly kissed me on my forhead and drifted into a deep sleep.

**A/N: What do you think so far for her first chapter on her very first fanfic? Again I think it's really cool and I like it, I hope you do too. Again please ****READ&REVIEW**** and ****_NO FLAME/HATE PLEASE _****ok sorry that was to get your attention. Alright thank you to the people who have this a try she will be astatine to know people read and liked her story. **

**Peace out!**

**- ausllybear13 :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey guys back again with a new chapter, my friend had enough time on her hands to write a 2nd chapter for you lovely readers.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing I just edit her spelling a little but my friend owns herself and the plot of this story.**

(Kellies POV)

I wake up the next day wraped in Rikers arms holding me tight. I almost forgot that he got in a fight over me with Andrew and then we fell asleep in his truck. It felt good to be in his arms, I feel like belong here.

"Hey, are you okay?" Riker groaned.

"Yeah just a little hungover." I said

"I know just what to do!" Riker piped up as he turned on the tuck and started to drive.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We are going to I-Hop baby!" Riker cheered excitedly.  
I didn't notice that he was holding my hand untill he squeezed it. The car ride was quite so I was happy when we finaly got there because I could get out of the awkwardness.

"I think I'll have the cheeseburger" Riker beamed, "she will have the same."  
I chuckle "really, a cheeseburger at 9:00 in the morning?" Riker didn't answer, he was to busy staring at me. I couldn't help but blush, that's when he took my hand again.

"Kellie," he said "can I ask you something?"

"Of course" I said in between bites. His question never came though so we just sat there eating in silence. My phone beeps and I finaly check my phone.

"Dammit" I say a little louder than nesassary. I then look back up to see a confused and worried Riker.

What's wrong?" Riker whispered.

"I have like 20 missed calls from Casey and Ross!" I said.

He got mad when I brought up Ross' name but let it go a little bit afterwards.

'Why did he get upset over me mentioning Ross' name?' I wonder to myself but later brushed it off as nothing.

"Come on." he said. We got up and left we drove for what felt like hours, I never wanted it to end.

"Come on Kellie I'm going to teach you how to play hockey!" he cheered.  
"WHAT?! I'm a cheerleader I can't play hockey!" I explained.

"Oh your a cheerleader now, I like cheerleaders!" Riker said with his amazing smile.

"Do you mind if I try something and promise you won't get mad?" he asked. I couldn't speak anymore so I just nodded. That's when he got closer to me and kissed me on the cheek. You know that spark people said that they get when they are kissed? I got that feeling from only a kiss on the cheek.

I got lost in thought for a while but next thing I knew it was 1 AM and Riker was driving me home before my mom could kill me.

When we got to my house Riker got out first and opened my door like a jentlmen, he walked me to my door and before I could walk in my house Riker spoke up.

"Will you go out with me? Like on a date?" I couldn't believe that the guy of my dreams asked me out on a date!

"Yes!" I said jumping into his arms. Riker gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and said goodbye.

As I walked in to my house I ran up to my room and my last though before I fell asleep was Riker Lynch.

That night I had the best dream ever...

**A/N: Hey okay so Kellie thanks every single one of you readers for reading her first story and thank you so much. **

**READ AND REVIEW****PLEASE!**

**-ausllybear13 is leaving this building for the night.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey ok so thank you to all that viewed my friend loves it that you guys read this. Alright then so here is the new awesome chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: Kellie owns the plot and herself and I own nothing, I just edit.**

(Kellie's POV.)

I woke up the next morning and the first I wanted to do was call Casey but before I could she walked through my door.  
"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?! I tried calling you but you wouldn't answer neither would Riker!" Casey freaked as she sat on the bed next to me waiting for an answer.

"Well as you know Riker and Andrew got in a fight over me." I started to explain but Casey interupted me, "O.M.G no way who won?!" I rolled my yes and sighed 'wow she really isn't that smart is she?'

"Who do you think you idiot! RIKER!" I yelled at her. "What tell me everything!" She begged.

**(A recap of what happened in the last to chapters)**

Casey just sat there In shock. " He kissed you!" Casey shrieked. "Yes, but on the cheek" I corrected her.

" I knew he liked you!" She said, I couldn't help but blush a lot. The conversation ended when Casey's phone vibrated. She must have gotten at text but I didn't worry to much about it till I saw Ross and Riker storm into the room. I instantly freaked out when Riker looked at me and his face went all red.

Oh gosh I forgot that I was only wearing a sports bra and a pear of Sophies. I couldn't do anything about it because Casey decided She was 'cold' so she took my blankets and put them around her and Ross so they could cuddle.

We sat there in silence for a while till Riker said "let's go to breakfast guys hurry up." He didn't bother to leave the room he just turned the other way. I reluctantly got dressed in front of him but he never looked once at me while I was changing, I found it very sweet.

When we got in to Ross' car Riker slowly intertwined his fingers with mine he leans over and lightly kissed my cheek and whispered softly "I'm here for you and I always will be." I scooted over closer to him and leaned against his shoulder. I couldn't help but think about all the girls he could like he chose me why though he's famous he could have anybody he wanted.

I lost my train of thought when I noticed him staring at me with a worried look on his face. I knew it was because I looked like I was thinking hard (which I was). I couldn't tell him not here, not now. Not in front of Casey and Ross. " You ok?" Riker asked in a concerned voice. "Yes." I said.

He knew I was lying though.

As we were walking across the parking lot Riker stopped me In my tracks. "Ok, tell me the truth." He said sternly. It all came out at once I had no chance to stop it.

" How can you like a girl like me I'm nothing and you're, you're famous. You could have anybody but you chose me, why?!" I blurted. Riker stumbled back in shock from what I just said.

"Kellie how could you think that? I care about you more than anything in the world, and I don't want anyone else but you and only you." Riker said softly. At that point it began to rain and I started to cry.

"Prove it. Prove that you care about me." I said harshly. Riker did the best thing ever and...

**A/N: Tada! Haha I taught my friend the ways of cliffhangers so have fun waiting until next time we update! (She is just starting on cliffhangers so im sorry if it wasn't so suspenseful) Ok ok so again thanks for viewing and could you guys maybe review? Please? Awesome thanks I think she would love to know you guys like it and to read what you guys say about the story. Oh this chapter might be short, i tried to make it as long as I could without changing it a bunch so yea sorry and she will probably be finished writing the newest chapter around this weekend but I nor she make no promises.**

**Oh and I read it over and I am no where like that so I'm OOC in this chapter I guess. Ok carry on and one last thing,**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
